fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adeleine (Rapa-Nui Friends)
Adeleine (アドレーヌ Adoreenu) is a human painter that came to Planet Popstar as a student of art. She aided Kirby on Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. After the defeat of Dark Matter, Bowser arrived in his intergalactic airship and kidnapped her along with her twin brother returning to the Earth in Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends, where she was saved by Lucario and Pharaoh Man. Without any way to return to study back at Popstar, she accepts to stay in the planet, being a permanent member of the family. She is Ado's twin sister, Pharaoh Man's adoptive daughter, Tails' adoptive sister and Nitori's best friend. Game Appearances ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Twin Painters'' Adeleine debuts in this game as a playable character and main protagonist. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: Scarlet Devil Moon'' Adeleine is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Golden Trainer and The Silver Fox'' Adeleine is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends'' Adeleine returns in the reboot as a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Demon Lord's Lament'' Adeleine is a playable character, while also as a boss when Jedah posesses her. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures Zero'' She is the main protagonist of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash'' Adeleine is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Hero Olympics'' Adeleine is part of the playable characters. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Brothers in Arms'' Adeleine is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Rad Racers'' Adeleine is a playable racer driving her Rainbow Lightdash. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Kappa Assault'' Adeleine is a playable character and the one that has the mission to stop Nitori. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 2'' Adeleine is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Cyborg Attack'' Adeleine is a playable character. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures'' She returns as the main protagonist of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Adeleine returns in the second reboot as one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Adeleine is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures 2'' She returns again as the main protagonist of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' Adeleine only supports as NPC of The Rapa-Nui Friends Team. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements'' Adeleine is a supporting NPC, able to being called to attack enemies. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sable'' Adeleine is the main protagonist of the game, both versions. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Adeleine is a supporting NPC, able to being called to attack enemies. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault Adeleine is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods Adeleine is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' She only is mentioned by Pharaoh Man about responsability on childrens. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends:' '''Rad Racers 2 Adeleine is a playable racer driving her Rainbow Lightdash. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Adeleine is a playable character. Category:Kirby Characters Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Main Heroes Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series)